Pets
by katiemyladybug
Summary: The world is full of vampires. Their pets? Are the humans well, rosalie and Emmett adopt Bella, Jasper and Alice adopt edward. They plan on breeding their pets. When Edward and Bella meet its sparks. But humans arent allowed to love eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV *6 Years Old*

I remember the day my master and mistress adopted me. I was so excited I couldn't help but lick his face. My mistress was beautiful, she gently petted my head and scratched behind my ear. Oh it felt so good.

She laughed when I snuggled against her leg. They bought a pink cage for me and a pair of gray panties. I'd have gone naked but I guess they had a thing about it. Oh well I didn't care! I'm going home with a nice couple.

Our home was huge! So big, I had my own room. It was bright pink, a large light blue pillow was in the corner of the room. Two pink and black spotted bowels were in front of it. One had water the other was a food bowel.

I lapped at the crisp water, and sighed contently at the wet feeling of my tongue. In the corner were toys of all different kinds. Toys just for me! I laughed and ran off to play with the toys.

But my master pulled me away from my toys and shook his head.

The he walked me outside, left me out there in the fenced in yard to do my business. I didn't really have to go, the grass was still wet from the rain. I walked around a little bit, then walked back to the door. Whining and scratching against the door he let me in.

He walked to another room with a big TV and couch and a bunch of other meaningless stuff.

Mistress and master sat on the floor beside me, master had delicious treats(candies) in his hand. I gently hit against his hand, begging to have just one little one. He started to speak

"Bella" I didn't pay any attention to him, I just kept staring at his hand. Then he put the treats behind his back. I crept behind him trying to find the treats. But he kept moving so I couldn't get to them.

"Bella, sit" He said again, then pushed my bottom down. Once I did what he said I got a treat.

We practice this for about an hour. Then I got bored and walked away he sighed but mistress stopped him from following me.

"Let her explore a little. It'll be good for her to get to know her house." I walked through house then realized I have to pee. I crawled over into a corner, squatted, and peed.

Master wasn't to happy. He came in right when I finished.

"No Bella! Bad girl!" He said grabbing my neck and sticking my face right in the pee spot. Then he smacked my bottom three times really hard. I started cry. He picked me up by the nape of my neck and stuck me outside. I cried and cried. But he never let me back in. For hours I sat by the door waiting, it started to get dark. Then I peed outside and he let me back in.

But apparently it was my bedtime. He pushed me on my pillow and petted my head, mistress kissed and petted my head too. I twisted a couple times and settled onto my pillow. I had a hard time going to sleep, I could hear mistress and master moaning very loudly. Something kept hitting against my wall, an hour later it stopped. I could finally sleep now. It was a very good day.

Edwards POV *7 Years Old*

I had been in the pound since I was a baby. Then the nicest couple adopted me. A short spiky haired woman and a tall blond headed man. I was so happy and relieved to finally be taken out of here. Mistress held up a blue pair of underwear. I fought a little, I didn't like underwear. I'd rather go naked. Master smack my butt a few times, I got tired of that and just let mistress put the underwear on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV *10 Years Old*

After a few years I've finally gotten the rules and the schedule of the house. Every morning master and mistress would get up, I'm taken outside to go potty, then I get breakfast, after breakfast master and mistress drive me to a human park to play with the other humans for a couple hours. After that its another potty break, lunch back to the house, play with master or go for a walk, another potty break then dinner. After that its bath time, then its sitting at masters and mistresses feet as we watch TV. But their usually sucking each others faces. Sometimes I'll get up and sit between them so they cant suck each others faces. Sometimes it makes me mad. That's my mistress.

Today was a little bit different, I had to go to the vet. I was really nervous. Something was making me nervous. When master pulled me by my leash to come I dragged my bottom down to make it harder for him to pull me. He shook his head. And picked me up. He must of picked up on my fear,

"Its okay Bella, just a simple checkup that's all." Mistress petted my hair down when I started whimpering.

Mistress sat down on a chair as I settled by her feet. Master was talking to the lady at the desk. Then another woman in a white dress called us to the back.

We followed her to a starch white room, with a couple chairs and a metal table in the center. Master sat me up on the table. It was cold against my bare legs. I squealed a little and jumped but master forced me back down.

"Sit Bella." He said sternly. I hunkered down and did what he said. The nurse came back rolling a cart with many instruments. She took my temperature, then checked my blood pressure. She said it was a little high for my age but master said it was because I'm scared. The doctor came in, him and the nurse pried off my panties and then he did a full pelvic exam on me. I felt weird about it, his fingers were really cold. And his was sticking them where they shouldn't be. After he announced I was healthy he said I had to get a couple shots. I started to cry and whimper. I didn't want a shot! They hurt. Master rubbed my back soothingly saying that it'll be over really quick. When the nurse came back in she was carrying a couple needles. I cried harder and tried to crawl into masters chest. To get away from the nurse. Mistress got up and held my arm out for her. With her other arm she turned my face to look at master. I felt the little prick of the needle in my arm. I screamed a little. Masters big hand rubbed the back of my head, he whispered sweet words to me. Trying to calm me down.

After I had taken all the shots master and mistress took me to get some ice cream from a parlor. They told me I was a very good girl. I'm happy that I can please them so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV *11 Years Old*

Master and mistress have been training me. Very intensely. I haven't been bred with anyone yet, I wont be until I'm fifteen. A proper healthy age.

Usual days include me waking up, pissing outside, training, eating, pissing again, eating some more training some more, and to end the day I take a shit outside. That's how almost all days are.

But this week master isn't home. Its just me and mistress.

It may sound like a good thing, but mistress has her fascinations. She likes to dress me up, sometimes like a girl. I hate it! I run and hide under my bed. She catches me most of the time, but sometimes she just gives up.

Today though was a stressful day. Mistress did nothing but stare out the big bay window. I laid my head on her lap. Pushing my red tangled locks into her hand. She smiled a weak sad smile at me. I knew something was wrong with my mistress.

It made me sad seeing her like this. I whined loudly. She sighed and walked me over to the long couch. When master is home I'm not allowed on the furniture. But mistress is a little more lenient.

She patted the cushion beside her and clicked the TV on.

I laid beside her, gently nudging her thighs apart with my nose. She slowly petted my hair back, her hands pushing me forward closer to her lady part.

She pulled up her skirt, she wasn't wearing any underwear. I inhaled deeply, taking in her musky scent. Gently I stuck my tongue out and flickered it against her swollen bud. She threw her head back moaning, spreading her legs even wider.

I did all the moves master taught me to do on mistress. Flicking my tongue just right, pushing it in just enough. She always seemed to like it a lot.

After a couple minutes of doing this she pressed her pelvis into my mouth rubbing it against my teeth. Moaning and thrashing she came violently.

After her orgasm had subsided she relaxed against the couch, a content look marked her face. She patted my head gently and went back to watching TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV *14 Years Old*

Today master mistress and I were going to meet a potential stud. For me. Mistress really wanted a baby to have. Although she says nothing will change between us I'm a little scared. What if it does change?

I nervous about meeting him. Master says very good stuff about his credits. Sperm count, intercourse time, his stamina, and his _size. _I shuddered, mistress says it always hurts the first time especially with a male that's very big in that department.

Ever since I started going into heat master and mistress have been obsessing with finding me a stud. We pulled into a narrow driveway, which lead to a very big house.

A tall blond man met us at the door. Him and master exchanged a few words laughed and walked us into his home. A small dark headed woman in a short light purple dress glided out and shook hands with my master and mistress. She then leaned down and patted my head, saying what a pretty girl I was. She walked around me a few times, grabbing here touching there. Just examining. I've met about three stud and their masters, this always happens. Examining. My master and mistress do it to their stud, so its just normal to me.

After they had chatted we walked into their living room, where a bronzed haired male lazily stretched across a human bed. He lifted himself up to his knees and stared at me, mistress, master than back to me.

I could see his package through his boxer briefs, yea um ouch. He got up and bowed his head to master and mistress. Then he sat with his legs crossed and touched his nose to mine, gently snuggling his nose against mine. I responded by licking his lips with the tip of my tongue.

This greeting between humans is not sexual. Its just how we say hello without actually saying hello. They all sat down while me and the male crawled to his bed. I curled up in the soft plushy mess, the male laid on top of me with his head resting on my shoulder. This position wasn't sexual either, this was requirement from our masters and mistresses. When were close like this, that's when they connect our faces, trying to see what a baby would look like if we did breed. And it helps us humans bond in case we do end up breeding.

I could feel his manhood pressing into my bottom, he was very gently thrusting and rubbing his bulged against my backside. I didn't really pay no mind to him. I knew what he was doing, he was getting comfortable with his body and mine. Making himself familiar with me.

I laughed when he started to nip my earlobe. As his master and mistress talked to his, I could hear good things.

I think this male is going to be my new stud.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV *14 Years Old*

My new stud! Master sighed the papers, I was so happy. I was going to breed and have a baby! Mistress is very excited. My studs name is Edward. We've spent time together every Saturday. Our masters take us out to a human park were we can play and socialize with other humans.

But today is the day we actually get to breed together. Its just two days before I go into heat, and master wants to make sure I get pregnant. Mistress is happy. But I am now undecided. Would they still want me after I deliver? Would I be as beautiful after I have the baby as I am now? So many worries running through my head. So many fears.

Now I am in mistresses bathroom, she is prepping me for Edward. Brushing my hair and fixing it. I had bathed, and my teeth were cleaned. Mistress knew I was scared so she gave me a few treats which I politely declined. I was too scared to eat right now.

An hour later we were driving to Edward's house, his master was there to greet us.

"Hi little Bella. How are you little miss?" Edward's master asked me, I nodded my head. Showing that I was listening. Humans are not allowed to speak, but only a few words.

He led us inside and into a smaller dimly lit room. Edward and his mistress were there. She was brushing his hair gently. He was very naked. I stopped in shock, he was very large. Now I'm scared. Master put his hand on my shoulder and whispered, "It's gonna be okay Bell. Your strong." I sighed and shook the feeling off.

Edward's master put both his hands on his shoulders. He was giving him a pep talk as Edward stared up at him. His expression was hard in concentration. Our masters left us in the room. Edward sat down on a huge pillow he smiled gently at me inviting me to join him. We eat a little and nuzzled some. Being the only form of communication we had, it was all we could do.

Emmett's POV

I watched as my little girl prepared to have _sex._ I shuddered a little. My little girl was going to have a baby, Rosie couldn't be happier. Me on the other hand, I wasn't to thrilled. I raised this kid, loved her fed her. And now watching her turn into a women right before my eyes? Hardest thing ever.

"Why don't we go into the living room? The game is on. What do ya say Emmett? A little bet?" I sighed and nodded, taking one last glance at my baby girl.

"Rosie do you want to go out for a little? Walk around a bit. The boys can handle it if anything happens."

"Sure Alice."

The girls walked away leaving us to amuse ourselves.

"Jazz, do you think he'll be too rough? I mean Bella's pretty fragile. She's a baby." Jasper laughed,

"She's not a baby Em. And Edward is just as nervous as Bella is. He's never mated with a female before. And he wants to do good for me, and Alice. I think he has a little crush on his mistress." He chuckled at this. I took another look at them.

Edward was just about to get into position Bella looked so terrified. I turned away before I had to see the hurt look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lol i no u guys are pretty pissed at me for not updating. Last week was the 4th year marking my fathers passing. Sad time many tears.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV *14 Years Old*

Pain, so much fiery pain. Edward took his mating position. Standing up on his knees, gripping my waist, rubbing his shaft against my private parts. It hurts now because I'm very small. Mistress rubbed some very slick oil on my privates to make it easier for him to insert himself.

Tears are streaming down my face, and my entire body heated up. I could hear Edward grunting, feel his body pounding against mine with brute force. I tried twisting to find some relief, he gripped my hips so I couldn't move. I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled frantically at him. His grunting only got louder and his thrusts only got sharper.

He gasped then moaned and stopped. Barley thrusting in me, I could feel his hips gently stopping but still going. He let go of my hips, I fell forward on my face. Not moving, I didn't have the strength to move.

I felt his hand shake my shoulder gently then harder as I didn't respond to his touching. I heard him shuffle to the door and pounding on it. It opened and masters feet pounding towards me.

His large hands gently rubbing my back, trying to wake me from my coma-like state. I didn't move.

"Call Rosalie. Quick they cant be to far." He said rolling me over and pulling the blanket on my body.

"C'mon Bells do you want some water? Its okay baby your fine. Mommy will be here in a moment." He dipped his finger in the water bowel next to my head then bringing that finger to my lips. Trying to get me to want to drink the water.

Moments later I heard mistresses heels clicking against the hardwood to me. Her face suddenly came into view her hands on my face.

"Bella honey are you alright. Look at me sweetie." She said softly stroking my cheeks.

"No" I said very quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Emmett lets take her home and try this again later. I don't know what wrong with her." Mistress said her tone worried. Master nodded and lifted me up. I gasped and jerked away from him, almost falling. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I had a very sharp pain between my thighs.

They put me in the back of the car. Mistress sat beside me stroking my hair making sure there was minimal movement in my body on the bumpy ride home.

Once we where home we all three laid in their bed, both of them lovingly stroking my hair or cheek. I never moved, even when my muscles complained from the awkward position. Begging me to move. But the more I moved the worse it hurt. So I decided not to move.

Edward's POV

I didn't know what I did wrong. I did everything master told me to do! I was gentle and kind like he told me. I just don't understand. I hope Bella isn't angry with me like master is. I really like her. A lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERYONE GO TO THE DOCUMENT LABEL VOTING ON MY FANFIC PAGE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE VOTE! REVIEW AND HELP ME DECIDE! I'M GOING CRAZY WITH ALL THESE IDEAS FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

Master spanked me. My bottom was still burning. I even cried. I'm still not sure what I did wrong. I felt bad for Bella though, I didn't mean to hurt her. I knew the girls were suppose to feel pain the first time but I didn't know it was that much! I knew my penis was big, master and mistress were always proud of it.

It makes no sense. I hope Bella isn't mad at me. I really like her. I was laying in my bed cuddling the stuffed bear mistress had snuck to me. She told me to hide it under my bed so master wouldn't see. He never wanted me to have anything comforting, I'm not his biggest fan right now. In fact I kind of actually hate him.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I tried to stifle them as I heard masters footsteps in the hallway.

The door opened slightly and footsteps slowly creaked across the floor to me. I held deathly still, but master knew I was awake.

"Edward?" He said quietly putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him sniffling a little bit.

He sighed, "Edward, I know you can only understand a little bit of what I'm saying, but I'm sorry for beating you so severely. I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't right. Can you forgive me?" He asked, I only really caught key parts to what he was saying. But I understood what he meant. I nodded and put my head on his hand to show all was forgiven him.

*SEX*

He smiled and stood up, "C'mon buddy. I think your mistress is in the mood and really wants your attention. You up for it?" I smiled at him and stood up following him out the door to mistresses room where she was laying naked on the bed waiting for me.

She smiled when I walked in and spread her legs a little wider. I crawled up on the bed to her and between her legs, to her glistening womanhood. I leaned in and sniffed it a little. I pressed my nose against her clit just sniffing and rubbing it. The bed shifted where master laid down beside mistress. A button undid and master and mistress started giggling a little. I looked up, mistress had her hand on masters penis and was rubbing it up and down. I took my own hand and reached it into my underwear. Grasping my shaft slightly I started to move in the motion she was doing, I gasped and started going faster. They both looked at me and laughed then kissed. I leaned back into mistress and started licking and sucking her clit, making sure my teeth grazed it slightly. She moaned and pushed my head harder towards her. A couple minutes of lick and sucking she came on my face. I was still stroking my penis trying to find a release. I finally squirted, my breathing was hard and labored. I didn't really know I could make myself orgasm by myself. I'd have to try this when I was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV *Next Day*

It still hurts. Mistress and master have iced it and gave me pain pills. But it still hurts. We're going to the doctor in a few hours to get checked. They've let me sleep in there bed all day and night. They spent the night next to me icing my swollen center. I cried all night because it hurt so bad.

"Come on sweetie lets go to the doctor." Master pulled me up by my arms, I moaned a little in pain. Mistress came in with sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. They dressed me slowly and carefully. Trying not to hurt me anymore then I already was.

Master pulled me up into his arm gently then slowly walked to the car. He out me in the back, mistress slid in beside me and held my head in her lap. Making sure I barely moved.

As soon as we got there we were ushered into a room. I laid there and didn't do much. The doctor took my temperature and weight. Basically the normal checkup. Then he preformed a pelvic exam which I did fight against him.

He sent us home promising to call us when the test result came in. in the meantime he prescribed pain medication and bed rest for me. The nodded and we went to the pharmacy to pick up my medication.

Master tried to get me to play with him but I just wasn't in the mood. Mistress made me take my pill at about five. They made me very sleepy. Again tonight I slept in master and mistresses bed. Mistress kept a heating pad on my pelvis.

They had been treating extra nice lately. They always treat me nice but lately something's changed.

The only thing I was missing was Edward. I missed him so much for some reason. I know I should be mad at him but something inside me just felt incomplete without him.

I cant wait to see him again, I'm going to hug him and just love him. Not as much as I love master or my mistress but just enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV *At Home*

Master and mistress took me home and we waited. Master tried to get me to play with him but gave up after a couple minutes of me not responding.

Then it was time for dinner. Mistress fed me the usual but of course she had to force me to eat. I just wasn't hungry. After dinner though is what I was dreading. The veterinarian had given them medication to take the pain away and help me sleep. It was in shot form.

I didn't like shots.

I had ran when she pulled the needle out and started to walk to me. I hid under their bed. Footsteps stomped into the room, teasingly I could hear them saying "Where's Bella boo? Gasp! Is she in the closet? Under the blankets?" I knew they were humoring me but I really didn't want that shot. Ugh I shuddered. Master's face appeared beside me, his head tilted as he peered under the bed. He chuckled loudly and reached under the bed grabbing me and pulling me out from under the bed. I started to cry and jerk.

"C'mon now Bella don't be difficult! Just sit down and let mommy give you some medicine!" He said sitting down Indian style on the bed, then placed me on his lap and held me down. I struggled against him but fighting him with his incredible strength? I don't think I'm going to win this round.

Mistress cleaned a small spot on my arm and injected the needle into me. I moaned for a minute then the pain subsided. I slumped master my eyes slowly drooping.

"Aww Rosie let's put her to bed."

"Do you want to keep her in our bed?"

"Yeah so we can watch her just in case she accidentally hurts herself."

I felt master pick me up and take me to their bed to sleep. I snuggled in between them the were talking softly. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet like me!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

So before I said goodbye to everyone and all the people who have supported me I wanted to give you all a reason as to why I'm signing off. There are many reasons to why I'm permenatly logging off. A lot of personal reasons have disabled me from updating as frequently as I do. I wont go into details. But I'm very sorry to those who have supported me all this time. Thank you so much. and to those who havent been supportive at all, well there are just so many things I would absolutly love to say to you all but I'll keep my tone in check. I am very sorry to everyone, and no I will not be putting my stories up for adopting because I had an idea of where I wanted them to go. But sadly I just cant continue on. I'm so sorry about that and this whole thing. I just wanted to say that before I suddenly stopped writing. Goodbye everyone. I'm so sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

So before I said goodbye to everyone and all the people who have supported me I wanted to give you all a reason as to why I'm signing off. There are many reasons to why I'm permenatly logging off. A lot of personal reasons have disabled me from updating as frequently as I do. I wont go into details. But I'm very sorry to those who have supported me all this time. Thank you so much. and to those who havent been supportive at all, well there are just so many things I would absolutly love to say to you all but I'll keep my tone in check. I am very sorry to everyone, and no I will not be putting my stories up for adopting because I had an idea of where I wanted them to go. But sadly I just cant continue on. I'm so sorry about that and this whole thing. I just wanted to say that before I suddenly stopped writing. Goodbye everyone. I'm so sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone its me again for the last time. I just want to let all my fans know that i have giving my stories to someone else or I let her 'adopt' them. Her name is Airabella *Thats her real name* on ff she goes by AirabellaTwilightLover and she is in real life my best friend. the reason we are bestfriends is because we share the same disability and she encouraged me to put my stories up. She currently just put up her account on here and is writing a story on here. So I'm letting her continue on with my stories. She's a great writer and she knows how I want to end the stories. So if you all are still interested in reading find her and contiue reading till the end! I wouldnt lie to you all she's a fanatastic person and writer. Bye everyone! It was great being on here


End file.
